Circus Days and Lost Roots
by lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose
Summary: The team is at Haly's Circus for a mission but the bigger mystery is, just who are these gypsy twins they're working with and what do they have to do with Ro- I mean Dan? Staying whelmed, traught, or asterous may not be an option with all memories and reminders of the past swirling around the little bird and his curious team mates... Replaces S1E24 'Perfomance'
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I really shouldn't be posting this as I have another story that hasn't been updated in months but… I really wanted to put this up, depending on the response determines how fast this gets updated, but this is mainly about Robin/Dick, a pair of OCs and their shared pasts. This is set in place of 'Performance', and I decided it is during the winter break for the team so no worrying about missing school, oh and I added Wally to mine because I love the brotherly bonds between Roy, Wally and Dick. The team also already knows all about Artemis in this, so no mole stuff and the only unknown identity to the team, minus Roy and Wally, is Dick. Also like the rest of the YJ fandom who favour Dick being a gypsy and his native tongue being the unique language of Romani, I have been unsuccessful in finding a Romani translator, so where Romani would be spoken I have decided to use Romanian instead, sorry. Please forgive my failures :D

Dick is Dan Danger  
Roy is Dane Danger  
Wally is Dale Danger  
Connor is Dean Danger  
Megan is Dawn Danger  
Artemis is Diane Danger

* * *

The team glanced around at the large open field that proudly held the brightly coloured circus tent that displayed the name '_**Haly's Circus**_' across the front, they were here for a mission, and while Robin had informed them that it was an official undercover mission from the Batman, the way the young bird had been acting since they had departed from the Cave early this morning said otherwise, but they were all fairly certain the Bat knew exactly where they were anyways, he was the goddamned Batman after all.

Bubbling laughter interrupted the groups thoughts as they looked over toward the source of the noise only to find a pair of young gypsies roughly Robin's age and size, caught up in what appeared to be an altered version of a game of tag as the young male chased the petite girl around the field, both randomly falling into somersaults, cartwheels, and various other unexpected acrobatic flips and twirls. Upon closer inspection the team realized the two young gypsies that were gracefully trailing around the mostly empty field appeared to be a pair of siblings, the young male sporting a traditional tan gypsy complexion and cropped unusual snow white hair while the young girl sported the same tanned complexion and long equally unusual silky white hair that trailed down past her hips. The girl was running around in a long, flowing, ankle-length, deep navy blue skirt and a grey wife beater while the boy who seemed to be her brother chased after her in a pair of navy blue cargo shorts and a matching grey wife beater, both running through the field barefoot. The team stood, watching the pair as they waited to be called to audition for a spot in Haly's Circus as part of their cover for the mission.

The young gypsies didn't seem to notice the odd group standing there watching them as they danced around the field, but then again, they were circus performers after all so who is to say whether they noticed their intrigued audience or not. The group watched as the petite female turned and seemed to head straight toward the distracted group her head turned back toward the young boy chasing after her laughing loudly,

"Haha, Nu mă poți prinde!"

The group wasn't sure what she was shouting but guessed from her tone that she was teasing her trailing companion. The boy seemed to finally notice the group that his fellow gypsy was about to crash into as his faux annoyed face shifted into one of worry as he shouted out what they could only guess was a warning to the girl,

"Ferește-te!"

The young girl's head whipped forward in a swirl of silky white as her gaze met the group of wide-eyed teens who had only just noticed the impending doom, as it was too late for her to stop or change direction without crashing into them. Then, suddenly, the group watched as the young girl fell forward, as though she had tripped only to roll into a somersault to slow herself before popping back up on the balls of her feet, leaning forward just a bit to regain her balance as she smiled cheerily at the group she had just noticed.

The team all dazedly returned her smile, save for Connor who merely gave her an raised eyebrow and Robin who wasn't fazed as he had been raised by the Batman after all, as she waved to the group meeting each members eyes, scrutinizing them before finally turning to meet the eyes of Robin, or Dan in this case, who was currently acting as the leader of their little circus troupe seeing as he seemed to be the only one who knew how to work around the circus and get them into where they needed to be for their mission. As she finally met Robin/Dan's eyes the team watched with growing weariness as the girls smile suddenly melted into a small shocked 'o' and her eyes widened in what appeared to be fear at the young hero's presence before abruptly turning and catching the wrist of her companion who had only just caught up to the group. Concern was etched on the boy's face as the girl began to drag him off in the opposite direction, turning his head back toward the group questioningly the group watched as the concern and confusion on his face morphed into the same look of worrying fear that now graced the young girls face as he caught sight of the young blue-eyed boy that was leading their group, the girl continued to run off dragging the boy off behind her as his gaze remained locked on the young acrobat that stood staring confusedly back at the fleeing duo.

After standing silently lost in thought for several minutes at the abrupt departure, Wally, or Dale, felt like it had been hours and decided now would be a good time to speak, break up the odd atmosphere and ask the question that was now on all of their minds,

"Dude… what was that all about?"

Robin/Dan seemed startled at the question as it jolted him out of his internal crisis, as he was wracking his brain for any clues as to what just happened, turning back to the group with an equally confused expression the small bird replied, his voice quiet and his face unusually troubled as he met their questioning gazes,

"I don't know…"

* * *

Yea I know it's really short but it's only the prologue so bear with me, please? And when I say the team doesn't understand what to two gypsies are saying, I'm not really including Robin, yes he is part of the team but they were speaking Romani/Romanian and he does understand them but he can't really tell the team that since its part of the whole secret identity thing, and yea I know he's a Bat and he probably knows a bunch of other languages but somebody would realize how unique it is for him to know such a rare language, so yea…

Read and Review? Please? And suggestions are totally welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so, I know you guys have been waiting for this for a while now, and I am so sorry about that, the story was swirling around in my head but I couldn't figure out how I wanted it to go so I was trying to figure out, and then, finally, last night, I started to write this chapter and it just kind of wrote itself, what a relief. And for the ones who wanted me to put in their routine/audition to get into Haly's, I have, but, I admit that I chose to use their routine from the episode and alter it a bit, I hope y'all don't mind. Anywho, onwards my lovelies :D

Dick is Dan Danger  
Roy is Dane Danger  
Wally is Dale Danger  
Connor is Dean Danger  
Megan is Dawn Danger  
Artemis is Diane Danger

* * *

The three days following the teams confusing encounter with the unknown pair of strange gypsy twins flew by quickly as the team spent the days researching the Circus's tour schedule and the items that had been stolen thus far as they impatiently waited to see if the routine they had struggled to perfect had indeed earned them a spot in the world famous _'Haly's International Traveling Circus' _as Robin/Dan continuously assured them it would.

They had introduced themselves as the _'Daring Dangers'_ , a group act, with each member of the team taking a fake name and choosing an act mostly based on their individual skills. Robin had taken the name Dan Danger, a trapeze artist, while Megan had taken the name Dawn Danger, joining Dan as his partner on the trapeze, both archers had decided on using their near perfect aim and chosen to be expert archers, Artemis taking the name Diane Danger and Roy taking the name Dane Danger. Connor had felt it easiest to just utilize his Kryptonian strength, choosing the classic Strongman act and taking the name Dean Danger, while Wally, on the other hand, had taken the name Dale Danger and surprised them by picking an act of juggling flaming torches and other dangerous objects, explaining to the team that some of the Central rouges had taught him when he was younger and that he had enjoyed it enough to continue to practice the skill through the years and had become rather skilled at it. Robin had then taken their individual choices for acts and somehow combined them into a single incredible act…

* * *

_The routine began with each Danger displaying their individual acts, Dan and Dawn showing of their acrobatic skills by taking turns performing breathtaking flips and tricks 30 feet up in the air, without a net, while below them Diane and Dane were firing arrows at blank targets, each attempting to outdo the other as the rapidly increasing number of arrows on each target began to form pictures. At the same time, on the other side of the ring, Dean was showing off his unimaginable strength, lifting various heavy objects while Dale juggled an assortment of not entirely safe objects. As the two archers finished their pictures and the two flyers neared the end of their routine, the remaining two Dangers moved to the center of the ring where Dale climbed atop Dean's shoulders and began to juggle several flaming torches while Dean began to juggle a handful of large, hallowed out barrels, each having had their tops and bottoms removed beforehand. As the two archers took their places on either side of the center ring, the two trapeze artists took their places on either platform as the team prepared for the routine's group finale. Dan and Dawn each took a breath before they simultaneously jumped off their respected platforms holding tight onto the trapeze bars as Dean tossed two of the hallowed barrels high into the air and Diane and Dane fired three arrows each into the air around their airborne teammates. Letting go of the trapeze bars, Dan and Dawn each performed a single somersault before tucking themselves in to fly through one of the two barrels each, and then straightening themselves to catch the opposite trapeze bar as arrows zipped by them leaving trails that formed a pattern in the air before popping like tiny fireworks._

* * *

So now here they were, three days later, once again standing in the large field that was currently holding the big top tent as well as an assortment of other equipment and trailers that made up the marvelous Haly's Circus, waiting excitedly to meet the head man of the circus himself, the owner and ringmaster, Jack Haly. The team followed unquestioningly as Dan lead them, self-assuredly, to a fairly simple trailer that had been set off to the side of the main tent. Dan gave the door a short series of knocks, to which the door was opened by an older man with a face that held many wrinkles from a lifetime of smiling, such as was currently doing as he cheerily ushered the group of teens into what they quickly realized was an office.

"You all must be the _'Daring Dangers'_ everyone here at the circus has been talking about the past few days, it's wonderful to finally meet you all, I am Jack Haly, the owner and ringmaster of this circus, but most people just call me Pop Haly", the energetic ringmaster introduced himself happily, shaking each of the teens' hands as they in turn introduced themselves before suddenly freezing momentarily as he met the deep blue eyes of the groups' smallest member, Robin/Dan. Artemis, Connor, and Megan shot the bird confused looks while Wally and Roy shot him worried ones, as he introduced himself as Dan and the owner/ringmaster shook his head briefly before letting his broad grin return.

"Well now that you all are here, allow me to introduce you all to the pair of trapeze artists that you will all be working with, they're about the same age as you all and they just joined up at the start of the tour themselves. I believe they are currently practicing in the main tent, just follow me, please." Haly explained as he lead the team out of his office and toward the largest tent, stopping just outside the flaps leading into the tent, Haly turned to the group once more,

"One more very important thing, since we currently have no empty trailers, I'm afraid you all will also have to room with our two trapeze artists, sorry." With that Haly took hold of one of the flaps allowing the teens to enter, not giving any of them time to accept or complain of the rooming situation. Upon entering the tent, the two teens that were flying through the air released their grips on the trapeze bars, allowing themselves to drop into the safety net below. As the pair of teens climbed out of the life-saving net and approached the group, the team almost instantly recognized them as the white-haired gypsy twins that they had, had the baffling encounter with only days ago. Haly smiled, unaware of the teams shock,

"Dangers, I'd like you all to meet Lily and Liam Holbrook, the two you all will be working, as well as rooming with."

* * *

Oh hey, look, they have names now! Ok so I know that Wally's act doesn't really fit him or their act, but I love the idea of him being friends with the Central rouges and them teaching him random things, such as how to juggle :D If you think about it, his name doesn't fit either; Dale is the only one without the letter 'N' in it, but I couldn't think of another name so… But yea! I brought Pop Haly in! Everyone loves Pop Haly! Right? And, fair warning, this story keeps evolving and changing itself in my head so I have absolutely no idea what the finished product is gonna look like… yea… sorry? :D Anywho, next chapter is gonna be from Robin's POV I believe, with some big brother Wally and Roy thrown in :3 I'm excited, I hope you guys are too, and hey, I love suggestions, they may even lead to me brainstorming with you for what I should do in the story, ya never know, jussayin…

Read and Review my loves!


	3. Chapter 3

So I was inspired to write the next chapter already! Woot! I'm so excited and proud of myself! Though I really shouldn't be… I've been neglecting my other story really badly… oh well, I'll get back to it eventually! For now I'm just gonna write whichever one decides it wants to be written… Ok so I had planned for this chapter to encompass the team's first night and maybe some big brothers Roy and Wally, and little brother Dick time, but…. Yea that didn't happen… but I am pretty happy with what I did end up with, and I realized that I might have Superboy be a little protective of our favourite little bird, but he won't be like Roy and Wally, but if Superboy does end up being protective of him, I will have an explanation for it… in fact I have a feeling that KF, RA, Supey might end up with more story time than like Miss Martian and Artemis, not because I don't like them, just because I prefer the boys… and depending on how the story decides to go we may even get some special appearances from some of my other favourites

Dick is Dan Danger  
Roy is Dane Danger  
Wally is Dale Danger  
Connor is Dean Danger  
Megan is Dawn Danger  
Artemis is Diane Danger

* * *

Robin's mind was running faster than even _The Flash _at his top speeds as he stood under the big top tent, he hadn't been back to Haly's since… _'Since they fell' _he grimaced at the thought, just being back in the same tent made him nauseas. The auditions had taken place in one of the practice tents and he had, had no problems, but now? Back under the tent he had grown up under? The tent he had found his wings and learned to fly under? The tent under which he had watched as his whole world fell from the sky, only to shatter into a million irreparable pieces as it, _'they,' _he mentally corrected, hit the cold, unforgiving, dirt floor of the center ring? Robin mentally flinched as his sights landed on the beaten earth that made up the center ring's "floor". This mission was risky, he knew that, with his past connections to the circus, Roy and Wally's worrying about said past connections of the young bird, Pop Haly's near instant recognition of him, though Haly had given no hints of planning to reveal this knowledge to anyone, thankfully, and his teams obvious suspicions about the mission, but none of that really mattered, this was, and always will be, his home, his first home, the home he shared with his family, where he was born.

Dan jerked out of his racing thoughts as two hands were suddenly thrust into his eye sight, following with his eyes, the two hands, up the two arms, he was greeted with the sight of the twins faces, both wearing welcoming smiles, _'Oh yea, and the fact that I have absolutely no clue as to who these two are but they sure do seem to know who I am,' _smiling back, he shook each of their hands, noting the thinly veiled worry shining in their matching grey eyes. Releasing his hand the two white-haired twins turned back toward Haly to quickly discuss some matter or another with him as the team shared a serious look.

* * *

The teens all gave Haly a short wave as he left to return to his work before following the two gypsies out of the tent once they had collected all of their practice equipment,

"So, you all are the _'Daring Dangers' _that my brother and I will be working, as well as living, with?", the girl, '_Lily_,' the team reminded themselves, spoke, the question sounding more like a statement than anything else.

"That would be us!" Dawn replied cheerily, answering for the whole team as they trailed behind the two gypsies, both who walked with an easy grace that was obvious in every movement, much the same way as Robin naturally seemed to, they were pulled from their thoughts as the male, '_Liam',_ spoke,

"Here we are! Home sweet home, er, well, more like, trailer sweet trailer I suppose" The team looked at the older trailer in confusion as Dane and Dale shared a nervous look and Dan let out a surprised gasp that only Dean could hear, for there before them, was the Flying Grayson's trailer, still proudly displaying the act's brightly coloured posters that the Grayson family had placed there years before…

"Who are the Flying Graysons?" Dean asked, confusion obvious on his face, having never of heard of the family and not understanding the young bird's reaction to the sight of the trailer and its posters. Lily gave the posters a sad look as Liam gave the team a small, nostalgic, smile before answering the largest teen's question, hints of sadness as well as fondness lacing his tone,

"The Flying Graysons were a family of trapeze artists here at Haly's, they were amazing, the greatest acrobats/trapeze artists in the world, as well as the most popular act Haly's has ever had. They were the only people in the world who could perform the quadruple somersault…" Dean's brow furrowed as he eyed the teams youngest, still unsure as to why he had reacted the way he had upon seeing the performers' old trailer and posters.

"Wow… they must have been amazing" Dawn spoke, staring up at the old posters, the wonder shining clearly in her wide brown eyes.

"Yea… yea, they were." Lily replied quietly, her voice heavy with sadness and pain written clearly on her face and shining brightly in her glazed over, grey eyes.

"Forgive me for asking, but, what happened to them?" Dawn asked, innocent curiosity in her question, Connor's ears perked up, he was curious about that too, however, neither teen had expected the reactions they received. Dan, Lily, and Liam had flinched at the question, their gazes suddenly locked on to the packed dirt ground while Dane and Dale both had closed their eyes at the question, their faces mirroring each other's in an expression that clearly read _'Dammit'_. The crippling amount of sadness that hit Dawn nearly knocked her over as Dean placed his hand on her back to steady the emotionally overwhelmed Martian, worry for her and the others in his eyes.

Artemis made sure to note the varying reactions to the innocently asked question, suspicion beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. Realizing that no one else seemed to want to answer the question and being a Gothamite herself, as all of Gotham's citizens knew the tale of the Grayson's death, she took it upon herself to answer the seemingly dreaded question.

"They fell to their deaths during a show." Diane stated bluntly, being sure to note the sickened expressions on the three younger teens' faces and the looks of what seemed to be "protective older sibling mode" flint across the two ginger males' faces. Shock was obvious on Dawn's face as Dean gripped her hand comfortingly.

After a few moments of tense silence, Wally decided to speak up and try to escape the cloud of sadness that now hovered around the group of teens,

"So, Cinnamon bun, why don't you show us where we all will be sleeping? I know I wouldn't mind sharing a room, if it's with you that is" Dale winked, clearly flirting, jokingly, with the younger girl, the younger gingers antics causing Dane to face-palm and Diane to let out a groan while Dean and Dawn merely shot the speedster confused looks. The team was relieved though, as Wally's flirtation drew soft snickers from Dan and Liam, and an amused look from Lily.

"Cinnamon bun?" The young girl asked, amusement clear in her voice as she raised a single brow questioningly, waiting to hear the goofy ginger's reply

"Yes." Dale grinned cheekily, keeping his reply short and sweet, happy with himself for successfully distracting the group from their previous, and extremely depressing, discussion.

"May I enquire as to why you have chosen to dub me Cinnamon bun?" Lily asked, smirking as Dan and Liam continued to snicker, their snickers slowly turning into full out laughter, and the rest of the team gave the conversation their full attention, waiting to hear the speedster's explanation for the unexpected nickname.

"Nope!" Dale grinned teasingly; being sure to pop the _'P'_ for emphasis, the group all rolled their eyes, mentally face-palming themselves at his goofy display. The twins lead the group into the trailer, having forgotten the groups less than happy conversation. The team found themselves in the living room with a small kitchen to their immediate right, and the three bedrooms and single bathroom off to the left of the small living room.

"Ok, so, Dawn and Diane will be sharing my room with me, one of you can have bottom bunk bed and the other one of you can take the trundle bed. Dean can take the bottom bunk in Liam's room; just don't break the bed there, muscles. Dan, Dane, and Dale, you three can share the king-sized bed in the master bedroom, Cool?" Lily explained the rooming plan her and Liam had created, knowing the three would rather be in the same room and being sure to tease Haly's newest strongman as she pointed out which room was which, the team all nodded to show their satisfaction with the rooms given.

"If we're all good, we'll let you all get settled in while Lily and I find something to prepare for the family dinner later today." Liam smiled as the two gypsy twins left to the kitchen, leaving the team free to figure out how they would complete their mission, and discuss the odd behaviors they noticed.

* * *

Bam! Done! Ok, so… I'm not entirely, a hundred percent satisfied with the end of this chapter but, eh, I think it works ok… But yea I'm sorry that I keep switching back and forth between names for them, as far as I can figure, whenever it's a physical action I use their fake names, and when it isn't I use their actual name/superhero name, sorry if it confuses you ;-; Please forgive my failures in that? But! I'm really happy that I was able to bring out a side of Wally that I adore, the side that never wants to see others unhappy, so he chooses to make them smile instead by making a joke or being silly :D As always I would love to hear any suggestions from any and all of you! Seriously. Any suggestions at all. I love them.

Anywho! Please read and review my lovelies!

Oi! Any of you figure out why Wally chose to dub Lily cinnamon bun? I can give a reward to the first person who gets it? A reward of their choosing maybe? Give it a shot! No harm in guessing, besides I'd love to see why you guys think he chose it :3


	4. Chapter 4

So I didn't get this up as soon as I had hoped to, but I think I got it up fairly quickly, I know this chapter isn't the greatest but I hope it isn't too terrible, it just didn't want to be written so I had to persuade it… It still fought me though so it might be a little, not-so-asterous? Anyways, I'm not sure how much any of y'all know about how Roy Harper became Green Arrow's protégé, but all you really need to know is that he was raised by a Native American Chief by the name of Brave Bow before going to live with Ollie. I did some research and found that he considers himself a Navajo, as he was raised as such, and he is very proud of that fact, so I decided to throw a little of Roy-boy's roots in here, I feel it gets neglected too often…

Dick is Dan Danger  
Roy is Dane Danger  
Wally is Dale Danger  
Connor is Dean Danger  
Megan is Dawn Danger  
Artemis is Diane Danger

* * *

The team had discussed how the unexpected rooming situation would affect their mission, via Miss Martian's telepathy, and had quickly agreed to continue with their original plan, the only change being that they now had to be sure to remain extra cautious now that they were sharing a trailer with two mostly unknown teens. The rooming plan had turned out to be perfect, while Roy, Robin, and Wally were stuck sharing a single, if not decently sized, bed, it gave the team a perfect, and slightly more private, spot to convene and share whatever they had found regarding their mission. After finishing their brief meeting the team had split up to settle into their temporary dwellings. Dean, Dawn, and Diane had taken to the small living room to observe their _hostesses_ under the cover of watching an old Disney movie that neither Connor or Megan had ever seen while the three remaining members of the team chose to stay in their shared room to run background checks on the various members of Haly's Circus, as well as the circus itself.

* * *

_'They are suspicious of us, you know.' _Liam thought carefully to his twin, being sure to keep the telepathic link hidden from any others,

'_I know.' _Lily thought back shortly, choosing to ignore her brothers warning in favour of measuring out the ingredients for cookies.

'_They are going to realize we're lying to them, if they haven't already.' _Liam insisted as he measured out his own ingredients for a different batch of cookies.

'_I know that, Liam.' _Lily snapped back telepathically, being sure to stress his name as she began to mix the ingredients she measured together in a bowl,

'_What do you suggest, hmm? That we tell them the truth? Yea, like that'll go over so well' _Lily sneered sarcastically through the mental link, her face remaining expressionless as she began to portion out the cookie dough onto greased trays.

'_Maybe they can help us! They work alongside the Justice League! They know us! And the girl, Dawn, or whatever her name is, she could-' _Liam argued, locking eyes with his stubborn twin as he placed his own batch of cookies in the oven to bake before being abruptly cut off,

'_NO! No… No, they knew us, but those people are dead. And there is no way in hell, I would allow Miss Martian, or anyone for that matter, to waltz around in my mind… besides… they are better off without us.' _Lily replied firmly as she set the timer for the cookies, daring her twin to say anything more.

'_You're wrong.' _Liam thought back boldly, watching as Lily tensed up, ready to verbally lash into him without mercy,

'_Those people aren't dead…' _he thought quietly to the tensed ivory haired girl he shared his DNA with before continuing his thought confidently as she froze,

'_They are not dead. They're just… hiding… waiting to be released once again… for their return to the center ring's spotlight…'_ with that last thought, Liam left his twin to ponder his final words on the matter before joining the three sitting on the couch to watch an old childhood favourite,

"_**Flying is not just some crude, mechanical process. It is a delicate art. Purely aesthetic. Poetry of motion."**_

* * *

Robin would be lying if he said he wasn't pleased to be put in the same room as his "_big brothers_", Roy and Wally, he would also be lying if he said he wasn't relieved when Connor, Megan, and Artemis left the three alone to hang out in the living room, whether it was to spy on the twins or to watch the Disney movie he could hear playing, however, was still up for debate. Robin had watched as half the team left the trio's room before attempting to focus on the matter at hand, said matter being the number of background checks he had his hologlove's computer system running since it was linked to the Batcave's system. He had just finished setting up and starting the program when he closed the glove and Roy spoke up,

"Are you sure this mission is really a good idea, awééʼ tsídii?," the older ginger's worry was clear on his face as he questioned the youngest, letting his Navajo upbringing show through in his concern for the ex-circus performer.

"Honestly? It's probably going to be a disaster, heavy on the 'dis', but I need to stay 'traught. This circus means the world to me, I just have to prove the Jack Haly is innocent; I owe him at least that much, and so much more. I couldn't live with myself if Pop lost the circus and I could've done something to prevent it…" Robin sighed as he buried his head in his hands, running his fingers through his tangled hair stressfully.

"We know, bro. Me and grumpy over there will do our best to help you clear Haly's name, Rob, promise." Wally assured seriously, shooting Roy a cheeky grin as the older red head scowled and glared at him for the nickname.

"You two really are some of the best big brothers a person could ask for, vă mulțumesc." The ebony sniffled, letting his native tongue slip out as he thanked the two older boys for being there for him through thick and thin. The two gingers looked at each other seriously, blue meeting green, before nodding in agreement,

"Big brother maneuver alpha!" Wally smirked mischievously to his fellow red headed hero,

"Oh, what the hell, nobody's watching" Roy mumbled, the next thing the young bird knew, he was being crushed between the two gingers in a protective and comforting hug. The trio sat on the bed contentedly for several minutes before the delicious aroma of fresh cookies alerted Wally that he was starving, as the other two boys chuckled at his growling stomach.

* * *

Joining the rest of the team in the living room as the movie they had been watching finished, the team and the twins set off to meet Pop Haly and the other circus workers for a family dinner, everyone was there from roustabouts to lion tamers and everyone in between, the air held a feeling of welcome as everyone filled their plates with various different foods made by all different people. Just as everyone sat down to eat Jack Haly stood and spoke, his voice warm and echoing, as only a ringmaster could achieve,

"The Family supper is a tradition here at Haly's Circus to welcome newcomers to our family, whether it be for only a few shows or many years, you will always be welcomed here, where all are seen as family, so, welcome to the family Dangers, and enjoy the meal everyone!"

* * *

Oh hey, look! We just found out a little more about our mysterious duo! And pray tell, what did they mean? Was it literal or figurative? Who knows!? Well… I do… but nevermind that! Ok. So, I know that it ends kind of abruptly, sorry, and that our wonderful brother trio is a little off, but given the circumstances, I feel it's an acceptable amount of "off-ness" If you noticed the change in my writing, I have found that I like the way this style flows a little easier, and that it seems a little easier to read, to me at least, I do plan on editing previous chapters to match this chapters style, so, heads up on that.

I looked around to find a translator for the Navajo language, but the best I could find, I had to translate the two words separately, and I absolutely hate having to do that, so if it's wrong and any of you know the correct translation, I would love for you to let me know!

awééʼ - baby  
tsídii - bird

Oi! Any of you know what movie this line is from? It's an animated Disney film!  
_**"Flying is not just some crude, mechanical process. It is a delicate art. Purely aesthetic. Poetry of motion."**_

Read and review my lovelies! And as always, I love your suggestions!


End file.
